radio_retrofuturefandomcom-20200214-history
C-432
C-432 Currently C-432-2B allows regular visitation to C-432-1 by Associates but prefers to be informed in advance. Throwing a note through Rift 67 a day in advance will do as C-432-2A is bound to pick it up. Nothing is to be taken from C-432-1 without permission. Indication of theft or any form of sabotage will be dealt with severely. This object has been destroyed by an unidentified force and C-432-1 is no longer accessible through Rift 67. See Incident 432-XXII for details. Description: C-432 is a portable Rift Generator Prototype located in a laboratory (C-432-1), located on Plane ███ which is guarded and maintained by a humanoid-automaton (C-432-2). C-432 is shaped like gothic style-portcullis, constructed from pipes with trumpet-shaped emitters pointing inwards. In the top corner of the portcullis is a gem of an unknown resin that is connected with the emitters through wires. This resin seems to be similar to substances recovered from C-██and C-███. The purpose of the stone is yet to be determined. A Hydraulic-generator, drawing its power from the river besides C-432-1, provides power to the prototype. This was probably a cost-saving measure as later versions used a type of battery of unknown design; see document C-432 IV for details. When activated, an anomaly similar to a typical two-way-Rift is generated between the emitters, large enough for an adult human to pass through. This particular prototype seems to lead to Atlas, but discovered documentation indicates later versions included a form of dialing system. Rather C-432 creates a new Rift on the other end, or locks on to an existing rift is uncertain. Most likely the latter. C-432-2A, designated Molly, is a modified household-automaton originally created to resemble a french maid of sorts. The eyes, arms and hands seemingly have been modified for precision operations and heavier lifting than it was initially intended for it. Furthermore, in either thigh a hidden compartment has been created to hide small caliber handguns, this was probably done to hide C-432-2’s guard function. C-432-2 was originally programmed to be a household servant styled after a rather alluring maid. Her 'personality’ designated C-432-2A, is very focused on her cleaning and maintenance duties as well as being a host. ‘Molly’ tends to over-prepare for this role, always making sure there is a table prepared complete with drinks and pastries and she acts enthusiastic whenever a human enters C-432-1, much to the chagrin of C-432-2B. C-432-2 sometimes leaves the interior of C-432-1 and gathers ingredients to cook with. Due to the shortages she improvises, making meals out of plants, fungi and animal carcasses which she has offered to Associates; some of whom have accepted these to be polite. In later encounters C-432-2B has stopped her by pointing out some minor shortcoming in her cleaning or maintenance duties, for which she would then repeatedly apologize.' '''She is very spontaneous and can react inappropriately to situations. Also her creator ordered her to record conversation in her vicinity, which she is eager to share with associates. But ''C-432-2B intervened immediate on several occasions. Molly has little functions beyond her duties and is unable to grasp situations and topics not related to her position. She doesn’t even seem to be aware she shares the same automaton as C-432-2B, but is aware that ‘He’ exists. C-432-2B is the other personality within C-432-2. C-432-2B is a personality presumably transplanted for a military style automaton into C-432-2 to act as a guard inside C-432-1. Unlike C-432-2A ‘he’ is not able the leave the confines of the laboratory. If he gets activated outside of C-432-1 he will draw his weapons and enter the laboratory as quickly as possible. B-177, or ‘Bill’ as he prefers to be called, is far more advanced than his counterpart and is very suspicious of our Associates. Bill has a low opinion of Molly and considers her a burden to his duties, Bill has only agreed visitation, because Molly seems to 'enjoy having guests’. Interview C-432-2 I To uncover the purpose of C-432 Dr. Whiskey arrange an interview with C-432-2. At this time Dr. Whiskey is already aware of 432-2’s split personality. Dr. Whiskey: '''Where is your master? '''C432-2-A: Bill says he is traveling. Dr. Whiskey: Where to? C432-2A: He did not say. Dr. Whiskey: I see... Molly when did you last see you master? C432-2A: Last time… Dr. Whiskey: Molly, are you ok? C432-2: None of your damn business Dr. Whiskey: Uh, Bill is that you? C432-2A Looks around and asks: Is Bill here? Dr. Whiskey: … He just left Molly. What was you master doing before he was traveling? C432-2A: He wasn’t feeling well … [The intonation of C-432 changes again] Oh enough of this. Fred Willers is dead, ok?! Dr. Whiskey: Bill? What happened to him? C432-2-B: Intruders past through the Gate. Mister Willers had told me to stand down and ordered Molly to prepare a meal for his guests… Next thing I know I am leaning over his corpse as Molly is stuffing scones into his mouth. Dr. Whiskey: That, I .. That’s terrible. Who were these people? C-432-2-B: The Soldiers from Beyond. I fought them before. Before my core was joined with Molly. It was the reason Willers was working on the gate in the first place. Dr. Whiskey: Soldiers, who came through the Rifts? C432-2-B: Correct. Dr. Whiskey: Are they the reason this world is destroyed? C432-2-B: Correct. Dr. Whiskey: Can you describe who they are? C432-2B: Soldiers, trans-humanoids, heavily augmented with prosthetics, very advanced weaponry and protection. Dr. Whiskey: Is that all you got? speech pattern reverts again What do you mean sir? You want something else to eat? Dr. Whiskey: Eh… No Molly. Your toadstools stuffed with... mice mea- I mean minced meat are just fine… Do you recall the last time you master received visitors? C-432-2: Yes, I recorded the conversation. Dr. Whiskey: Really? (Dr. Whiskey holds up his notes and speaks to it) Uhm, Bill can I listen to the recording please… Say nothing if it is ok. is no response. starts playing the recording, designated document C-432-XVII Document C-432-XVII This document is a transcript of the last moments Dr. Willers life. Dr. Willers: Molly, is the recorder ready? C432-2A: Yes, Dr. Willers. Dr. Willers: As of this week the Dimensional Gates will be put in service and maybe we can turn the tide of the war. Now, my concern is that we still don’t understand how or why these work. I barely understand how these transmitters send frequencies into the aether. Or how our enemies could exploit these. So, my question to you Professor Thames. When does the faculty expect to properly investigate these matters. I understand the need for weapons, but one would not want to build a cannon that fires in the reverse direc- sound is reduced to static for 15 seconds Willers: '''‘Who are you gentlemen?’ voice. Sounds like a male voice muffled through a speaker: ‘I would like to ask you the same question. How did you manage to enter ‘the Yuginian Mesh, with... this?’ '''Dr. Willers:‘The Yu - Gentlemen I assure you, I don’t know what you are talking about. If I have offended you in any way-’ C432-2B: Master, let me evict these intruders. Dr. Willers: Molly, why don’t you prepare a meal for our guests. C432-2A: Right away, Mr Willers! rest of the conversation becomes illegible for 4 minutes before weapons discharge can be heard in the background. Then the recording ends. Document C-432-XVII This document is transcript of a recording by Dr. Whiskey as he returned to Plane 67 to question C-432-2 in private. C-432-2A: Hello Doctor, I am glad to see you in good health. Would you like Mushroom scones. Dr. Whiskey: No thank you. I just ate, Molly. I need to speak to Bill. C-432-2A: I don’t know where Bill is right now. Dr. Whiskey: That’s a shame. I have news on something that could jeopardise the safety of this lab. is silent for a moment before it changes it’s speech pattern: Fine, what do you want? Dr. Whiskey: '''I would like to know where your Intelligence Core comes from Bill. '''C-432-2B: I don’t know… Are you implying something? Dr. Whiskey: Just wondering. We have explored the area. Found lots of skeletons infested with automata we call C-44. Your handiwork I assume. Also we found the bodies of those who fought the ones you call the Soldiers from Beyond. Oddly enough, we didn’t find any combat automatons. Not even a propaganda leaflet that would suggest you exist. C-432-2B: So? The others were probably destroyed before this city got attacked. Dr. Whiskey: '''We did find information on Molly’s line of automata. The newspapers state her Intelligence is state of the art. The best around. Now I am skeptical about advertisements, but you have to agree you are way out of her league. '''C-432-2B: … Correct. Dr. Whiskey: So, that makes me wonder. Where did you come from, Bill? We have encountered Intelligence like yours before. But not on this Plane. C-432-2B: It makes sense. My existence would have been a military secret. Dr. Whiskey: Really? You sure about that? You sure you didn’t come along with, the Soldiers from Beyond. Or that the defenders took you out and reprogrammed your Core. C-432-2B: I suggest your choose your next words very carefully, Doctor. Dr. Whiskey: That’s another thing. Anger. Were you programmed for that? Can you love as well? C-432-B: Nonsense. My priority is security of this facility and you appear to become a concern. Dr. Whiskey: If you care about security so much why do you care what Molly wants? From what I have seen, you could repress her all day. Yet, you let her roam free. You let her prepare these, well something that resembles food. Hell, you let us visit here because you said she likes it. She is an automaton, Bill. She doesn’t ‘like’ anything! Neither are you supposed to care. C432-2B: So, Maybe they bought me off some guy who passed through the gate. Dr. Whiskey: So, you admit it! You weren’t constructed here. C432-2B: I don’t know! Alright… As for Molly... I don’t want to be alone. Dr. Whiskey: You know fear. Very interesting. C432-2B: Get out! Dr. Whiskey: Fair enough. Just one last thing. We found documents related to a company named Utter Krapp. You know how they are related to Dr. Willers work. C432-2-B: They delivered supplies a few times a month. Now! Get Lost! After this conversation there has been no contact with C-432. Incident 432-XXII, summery On 18██ ████ Rift-432 became active unannounced and a mechanical hand passed through. This hand resembled that of C-432-2. A recon-automaton was dispatched as soon it was available. The footage from the Drone's camera revealed it was on a hilltop near the City were C-432-1 is located, instead of the inside of the lab itself. When observing the estimated location of C-432-1 dark smoke is visible just above the trees. Associates were dispatched and after an hour reached the site of the now destroyed laboratory. After a sweep of the area they searched for C-432-2. They recovered C-432-2 besides the river. Its lower half had been severed and the upper body was damaged beyond repair. C-423 was barely functioning while it attempted to communicate. The only sentence that Associates could make out was, ‘I can’t find Molly’. -Associate 90 Recording equipment and two Intelligence cores within the remains 432-2 have been recovered. One of these cores appears to be damaged beyond repair. While both artifacts will remain in storage at site **** The Chair will discuss what to do with the remaining core. Category:Construct Category:Files